


Phantom Traveler- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 4.





	Phantom Traveler- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part four of season 1 episode 4.

You got on the plane but Dean wouldn’t stop checking the safety card that every seat came with. You were placed in between the boys and you looked at Sam to get him to talk to Dean.

“Just try and relax,” Sam said.

“Just try and shut up.” Dean snapped. You smiled softly and took his hand, not caring about the death grip he had on it. The plane took off and as it was getting into the air, Dean had his eyes closed, wishing it was over.

Once it leveled out, Dean let go of your hand, sending an apologetic look your way. You just smiled and shook your hand, trying to get the blood flowing again.

“Okay, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it’s possessing, and perform a full-on exorcism,” Sam stated quietly. It wouldn’t do good if anyone overheard.

“Yeah, on a crowded plane. That’s going to be easy.” Dean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Just take it one step at a time, alright? Now, who is it possessing?” Sam asked.

“It’s usually going to be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.” Dean explained.

“Careful, Dean, it might be you that it’ll possess.” You smirked.

“That’s not funny, stop that.” You grinned but kept quiet.

“Well, this is Amanda’s first flight after the crash. If I were her, I’d be pretty messed up.” Sam shrugged.

“Right but which one is Amanda?” You asked.

“Excuse me, are you Amanda?” Dean stopped a brunette flight attendant.

“No, I’m not.” She smiled and continued to walk away.

“All right, well, that’s got to be Amanda back there, so I’ll go talk to her, and, uh, I’ll get a read on her mental state.” You said.

“What if she’s already possessed?” Sam pointed out.

“There are ways to test that,” Dean smiled, getting a bottle of holy water out of the duffel. “I brought holy water.”

“Hey, I packed most of that bag. Where did you get that?” You looked at him.

“I snuck it in. I thought it might be good.” Dean shrugged. Sam snatched it out of his hand and sighed.

“I think we can go subtler. If she’s possessed, she’ll flinch at the name of God.” Sam nodded.

“Oh, nice.” Dean nodded as if he never came up with that. You got up and made your way into the aisle and was about to go to Amanda when Sam stopped you.

“Say it in Latin.”

“I know.” You rolled your eyes and left the Winchesters, going to Amanda.

“Wait!” You groaned when Sam stopped you again.

“Uh, in Latin, it’s ‘Christo’.” You reached over and swatted Sam in the head.

“I know! I’m not an idiot.” You sighed and ignored his calls as you made your way to Amanda. She was messing with the drink cart when you approached.

“Hi.” You smiled sweetly.

“Hi, can I help you with something?” She asked.

“Oh, no. I’m just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.” You lied.

“Oh, it happens to the best of us.” She chuckled.

“Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easily to you.” Assumed but you really wanted to know if she was possessed or not.

“You’d be surprised.” She nodded.

“You’re nervous too?” You smiled.

“Yeah, maybe a little. It’s a long story, though.” She waved you off.

“Of course, sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, look, everybody’s scared of something. I just, uh… I’m not going to let it hold me back.”

“Christo.” You whispered quietly.

“Excuse me?”

“Christo.” You said a little louder with some hesitation.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that means.” You saw as nothing happened and you knew that she wasn’t possessed.

“Sorry about that, never mind,” You turned away and quickly walked back to your seat. “It’s not her, she’s as stable as it gets.” You sighed, sitting back down.

“Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is going to work. The Rituale Romanum.” Sam said.

“What do we need to do?’ You asked, looking at him. Being squished between two very large Winchesters was not working out well.

“It’s two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim’s body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful. It doesn’t need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own. The second part, well, sends it back to hell.”

“Great, Dean and I will find it.” You got back up after Dean did and he took the back while you took the front. You passed by every aisle, saying Christo, ignoring the stares that you were getting. Nothing was happening until you reached the front. A door opened and the co-pilot walked out of, you assumed was the bathroom. He turned to you and smiled a tight smile and you knew this was off.

“Christo.” You said. The co-pilot turned to you slowly and with a flinch of his face, his eyes were a deep black. He turned back around slowly and made his way to the cockpit. Your eyes widened and you turned back around, quickly finding Sam and Dean.

“Guys, it’s the co-pilot.”

“That’s even better. How do we get to him in there?” Sam asked.

“Amanda.” You and Dean said at the same time.

“She’s not going to believe this.” Sam sighed.

“Twelve minutes, dude.” He reached Amanda where she was, at the back of the plane. You were glad that there was a section closed off by a curtain.

“All right, this is going to sound nuts, but we just don’t have time for the whole “the truth is out there” speech right now.” Dean started.

“All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485.” Sam finished for him.

“Who are you guys?” She bit her lip in worry.

“No one you need to be afraid of. Now, we’ve spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn’t a mechanical failure.” You said gently.

“We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help…” She tried to brush past all three.

“Listen to me, uh… the pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He’s dead.” Dean stopped her from going.

“Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?” She gasped softly.

“He died in a plane crash. Now, that’s two plane crashes in two months. That doesn’t strike you as strange?” Dean pointed out. It was working, you guys were getting her to believe you.

“Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn’t. But there’s something wrong with this flight, too,” Sam said. “You have to believe us.”

“On… on 2485, there was this man. He… had these eyes.” She sighed, lowering her head.

“Yes, that is exactly what we are talking about. The co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here.” You said quickly.

“Why? What does he have to do this?”

“Don’t have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?” Dean looked at her in the eyes.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Do whatever it takes. Tell him there’s something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit.” You said seriously.

“Fine.” She turned and walked down the aisle, doing what you asked. Dean took out his dad’s journal and handed it to you.

“You’re going to need to do this,” Dean said to you. You gulped but nodded. The last time you did an exorcism, it didn’t go well and the demon got away. It was a hunt that you went on without Dean or John but never mentioned it. You practiced a lot of Latin after that and hoped you were ready.

“Okay, here he comes,” Sam said, peeking through the curtains.

“Yeah, what seems to be the problem?” The co-pilot walked through the curtain. Dean briskly punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. He pinned him down by his arms and put duct tape on his mouth.

“Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just going to talk to him.” Amanda gasped.

“We are but I’m going to need you to remain calm and stay outside of this curtain. Don’t let anybody in. Can you do that for me?” Sam said while you looked at the man. She agrees and hesitantly leaves the place, standing guard.

“Y/N, sweetheart, you need to start. I don’t know how much longer I can hold him.” You saw the co-pilot start to move as Sam splashed holy water on his face.

“Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—” You started to say. You yelped when the demon broke free and punched Sam and Dean. Dean quickly got up and managed to subdue him. You began reading the words, trying not to mess up when the demon punches Dean again, sending him away. You watched as the demon grabbed Sam by the collar and smirked.

“I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she’s burning!” The demon laughed but you got up and punched him square in the nose. No one messes with your boys. You looked down at the journal and began reading but the demon used the co-pilot’s feet to kick the book out of your hands, sending it down the aisles. It laughed and exited the man’s body, heading into the vents.

“Where did it go?” You asked.

“It’s in the plane. We need to finish it, hurry up.” You rushed out, everything seeming in slow motion. You gasped as you watched the passenger’s faces start to scream in horror as the plane dipped dangerously. You needed to get the book. People’s lives were in danger. This won’t be another loss for you. You got on your knees but people struggling made it hard to see underneath the seats.

But there you found it; the journal. You scrambled to get it all the whole the plane was falling in the sky. You reached but the book wouldn’t go to you. It seemed as if it was sliding more from you. You crawled more and finally got a grasp on one piece of paper but that seemed to do the trick because you were pulling it towards you.

“Y/N!!!!” You heard Dean yell. You couldn’t imagine how horrible it was for him. But you made a promise and you wouldn’t let anything happen to him. You started to read the rest of the exorcism and when you were done, the plane leveled out and everything went as it was before the flight. You lay on the aisles, trying to catch your breath, not thinking of the ways this could have gone wrong.

“Dean!” You got up and went back to the spot he was at. Your heart tore when you saw how scared he was you rushed to him and made him look at you.

“Dean, I told you that I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I promised you’re okay.”  You leaned your head on him and you breathed out a sigh of relief when you felt his hand grab yours.

* * *

You landed safely and immediately police, ambulances and firetrucks were checking everyone out but you managed to get away from the officials with the boys and to the Impala.

“Let’s go.” Dean nodded, wanting to feel the wheel of his car beneath his hands.

“Dean, it knew about Jessica.” You looked at Sam and sighed. You heard what he said.

“Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That’s all it was.” Dean didn’t want to think of it anymore and got inside the car. But you weren’t ready.

“Sam.” You simply said.

“He’s probably right.” Sam sighed.

“I fought a demon before, Sam, way back when. It wasn’t pretty but it knew about my mom. They lie and they want to cause pain. That’s all it was.” You got in the backseat and waited for Sam to do the same.

* * *

The next morning, you went to say goodbye to Jerry at the airport.

“Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed,” Jerry smiled, shaking yours, Sam, and Dean’s hands. “Your dad’s going to be real proud.”

“I know I am.” You smiled, looking up at the brothers.

“We’ll see you around, Jerry,” Sam said, turning to leave.

“You know, Jerry,” Dean said, stopping. “I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I’ve only had it for like six months.” You wondered the same thing but you had other pressing matters to deal with.

“Your dad gave it to me.” He shrugged.

“What?” Dean and Sam said at the same time.

“You talked to him?” You asked.

“I mean, I didn’t exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.” Jerry turned away and he walked off. You and the brothers walked to the Impala but Sam stopped with a sigh right before you could get in.

“This doesn’t make any sense, man. I’ve called Dad’s number like fifty times. It’s been out of service.” Sam scoffed. Dean took out his phone and dialed his father’s number, putting it on speakerphone so you could listen.

_This is John Winchester. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. He’s with a woman named Y/N. 785-555-0179. They can help, they always help._

You looked up at Sam but he scoffed at this, getting in the car and slammed it. You felt bad for him, you really did. You just wished that you would find John fast. Shit was getting out of hand.


End file.
